


Sins (we do as we’re told)

by annhamilton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Beta grammarly, Child Abuse, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Life advice from bro Zach, M/M, Masturbation, Self Harm, Slut Shaming, i ain’t paying, not even premium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: After Valentine's death to sign the accords Magnus Bane demanded the unborn Lightwood child to marry him when they turn 22. Alec Lightwood is that child and he turns 22 tomorrow, and just found out about the engagement, more bombshells are dropped and secrets reveledBeing rewritten under new name that is current being rewritten and plotted. Will be posted Sins (we are what we're made).





	1. Chapter 1

Alec had never cared for birthdays since he was a little boy and that certainly hasn’t changed as he turned twenty-two tomorrow. He walked through the Lightwood home in Idris towards the library to see his parents. His sister and parabatai walking beside him, “Guys, Mom said only me.”

      Jace shook his head, “no way, they sounded serious. We’re not letting you go alone.” Isabelle nodded in agreement, of Jace’s words.  She put a manicured hand on his shoulder giving him an, I’m not giving up look. Alec sighed giving them a looks as he opened the library door.

       “Alec, come in, we have something important to tell you.” Mom stood up from her armchair. “Isabelle and Jace you should hear some of this too.” Alec furrowed his brows, she sounded nervous. “We have bad news you might want to sit down.” Alec looked at his siblings who look equally confused.

       “Alec you know that at twenty-two most shadowhunters are considered matured enough to get married.” Dad looked at his wife she nodded silently telling him to go on. “We have already promised you to a partner before you were born.”

       Izzy was always the fury of the Lightwoods, taking nothing. “Who?” she demanded.

      “It’s complicated.” Mom said. “When we were young we were a part of the circle.”

  “What!” Izzy yelled and Alec was shocked

  “We were young and stupid, but after we saw that we were on the wrong side we went to the clave and helped bring him in. After we killed Valentine during the accords signing, Magnus Bane among others wanted something usually money power, a get out of jail card for many. Magnus Bane wanted revenge on us from a siege of warlocks we were in. As the others had been taken to the Gard, and we were walking free, he demanded my unborn child. For marriage when it was twenty-two.”

 “That’s tomorrow,” Alec stood up. “You didn’t think to tell me I was promised to a warlock before I was even born.” Alec shook his head in anger. “By a warlock you wants you to suffer, and I have to pay for your sins in a marriage for the rest of my life.”

      Any shame Mom and Dad felt vanished from their faces. “Duty before self-Alexander. I sand our choices on what to tell you. The warlocks are a  powerful race and we must keep them on the clave’s good side.” Father said.

 “That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it,” Jace yells.

  “Jace,” Alec says. “Duty before self” he looks at his parents in the eyes hoping they see his disgust for them. “I’ll do anything for the clave, it’s unexpected but shadowhunters are to keep the peace.”

    “How can you say that Alec.” Jace moved forward to be closer to Alec. “You’re being sold to a warlock.”

 “Jace its fine.” He lied. “I’ll be okay, better me than Izzy.”

  “You stupid self-sacrificing-“Izzy gritted her teeth going into her diplomatic voice. “What’s the exact arrangements of this deal?”

    You will live with him, but you will still serve the clave he said he will discuss them with you last time we talked.” His father explained.

  “That’s not terrible,” Jace said. Alec thought of what the warlock would want from him, sex probably.

  “Smart by Mr. Bane” Isabelle brushed her hair off her shoulder. “This is clever he would take their son the one to carry on the name, to have the kids and marry a girl for power and to redeem the Lightwood name.”

 That made sense, more than just wanting him for sex Alec thought. “So that’s why,” Alec said dumbly.

  “And sex probably.” She examined her manicured nails. Mother and Father looked repulsed. “What he does have quite a reputation. I believe he calls himself a freewheeling bisexual.”

  “I um we it I” he helplessly stuttered. “He’s a-“

  “Man, yes but by the angel, Alec have you never been to a downworlder party.” She stood up her heel clicking on the marble floor as she moved over to him and put her hand on his arm. “It’s not ridiculed.” There is no law of being gay just the normal prejudice that comes with an old society. “And don’t freak out, it’s just sex.”

  “Have you any shame” Father picked up a dirty red book. “Just because you throw yourself on men like a slut-“

   “Slut,” she repeated in disbelief. “Do you want to tell them about Annmarie Highsmith, or should I do the honors of telling them about your lover, you cheat which is much worse than  having casual sex.”

 “Isabelle,” he yelled slamming the book on the table. “You be quiet right now that is-“

  “What Robert,” Mom spat his name. “Annmarie huh, never thought you would sink so low to cheating on me the mother of your children, your wife. Was I taking care of Max disrupting your sex drive?” She asked sarcastically.

   “You bastard,” Jace stepped in front of Izzy to be closer to the man at the end of the taunts. “How fuckin’ dare you.”

    “That’s enough,” Mom yelled looking right in the doorway Alec turned and saw Max standing there.  “Max honey please go to your room.”

     Max shook his head “Alec’s getting married and dad’s cheating,” he recapped. “I’m a part of this family too.”

  “This is an adult conversation,” Robert yelled.

   "Because you’re talking about sex and slaughtering downworlders,” Max crossed his arms. “Because I hear more than you think.”

 “Max” Alec turned to address his brother. “I know you think-“

   “Are you really getting married tomorrow?” He asked.

    “Yes,” Alec replied, suddenly shaken by the gravity of the future he has. No one will want the head of the institute to be a warlock’s whore. “Hey, I’ll be alright. It's fine” he lied.

  “You sure?”

   “Yes,” he lied again, a little for himself, but for his little brother peace of mind mostly. “I’ll still be around.”

  “You’re lying,” Max pointed out. “You look around when you lie and blink a lot.”

  “No, I’m nervous. I don’t know the exact future, but I’m sure we will all be fine.” Alec crouched down and ruffled Max’s hair.

      He walked out of the library head held high until the door of his room closed he slid down it and dropped his head in his hands a few tears fell. His life was ruined, he thought solemnly. He slid his nails down his fingers an old habit letting his mind feel the pain. He didn’t think of the future, of the past only pain as his scratches his hands red.

      The door handles shakes as his sister and parabatai try to get it open. Alec gets up and unlocks it seeing a furious Isabelle and Jace in the doorway. They walk in like they own the place Izzy sitting on the bed and Jace at his desk.

   “Come in make yourself at home,” Alec says sarcastically hiding his hand behind his back.

   “Thank you,” Jace says giving a salute.

   “Is no one going to mention the elephant in the room,” Isabelle pulls her hair up in a messy ponytail. “Our parents were in the circle and Alec’s getting married.”

  “How did you know about Robert affair?” Jace asked.

   “Overheard a conversation on the phone.”

  “What are we going to do?” Jace looked around locking eyes with him he felt Jace’s discomfort through the bond. “You can’t get married.”

   “I can, it’s for the greater good,” Alec said lamely.

 “Well at least he’s hot,” she showed a picture of Magnus on her phone Alec had to admit she was right. The man had on a dark blue jacket with black designs on it. A black shirt adorned with necklaces and finger dotted with rings tight black pants and spiked hair. The aspect that pulled Alec in was the stunning cat eyes, an amber pool with slit pupils and an intense stare that made Alec almost lick his lips.

  He quickly averted his gaze, looking at Jace instead. “You need to let me do this, better me than Izzy.” He repeated. Jace nodded.

  “But you shouldn’t have to,” Jace stood up running a hand through his hair.

   “But I do,” Alec insisted because he did there was no choice. “It has to me. It’s the right decision, to keep the peace.”

  “Okay.” He parabatai closed his eyes.

   “Okay, that’s it,” Izzy protested.

   “Yes, Izzy I have to I don’t have a choice.”

    “There is always a choice, hermano querido,” she reached out to touch his arm. “Always.” She repeated.

       “If I don’t the New York warlocks will revolt and not aid the shadowhunters, hermana querida,” Alec leaned into his sister’s touch. “I wish I had known earlier but you can’t change the past.”

    “I know.” She said.

     “Good.” He responds.

    “Don’t get overwhelmed,” she guided his shoulder down so he was laying on the bed. Jace laid down next to Izzy so she was in between them they rested their heads on her shoulder. “Aw sleep tight, my boys.”

 

#

      Alec took a deep breath as he walked through the halls of the Lightwood Manor, to meet Magnus Bane in the garden. He sent the fire message right after his sibling’s returned to their rooms and Magnus Bane responded and agreed to meet. Alec ran his hand over his face looking at the clock 2:29 it read the meeting was at 2:30. 

   Alec opened the doors to the garden he looked around for Magnus Bane, he saw a portal appear he held his breath and when Magnus Bane walked through Alec knew his eyes went wide. He was wearing a black jacket with silver on the shoulders and chains hanging from the shoulders, a red shirt, and necklaces. Bracelets and rings adorned his hands.

    “Warlock Bane,” Alec clasps his hands behind his back. “Sorry to interrupt your night, or day if you were in New York.”

    “Well shadowhunter Lightwood, I was in the city of glass I am getting married today.” Alec didn’t miss the warlock’s eyes scanning him. “That is why you called me here.”

    “Yes,” Alec swallows hard. “I came to ask if you were sure.”

    “Ah, you came to see if you can get out of it.” Magnus rephrased. “The answer to that is no.”

    “Please, I shouldn’t have to pay for my parent's sins.” Alec pleaded.

   “And the children they slaughtered shouldn’t have had to pay for being warlocks.”

    “Then you’re no better.”

      “I’m not trying to be.” Magnus walked over to him now in his personal space. “This is revenge I knew all those kids. Did they tell you it was a place to help warlock kids? They killed all of them in cold blood children so I’ll take a child from them but I’m not a pervert so I decided to wait twenty-two years for one.”

     Alec’s skin tingled where Magnus’ breath touched his skin. “I didn’t know they were in the circle until yesterday afternoon. I didn’t know anything until yesterday afternoon.”

    “Nothing of our engagement I presume,” Magnus said into his ear. “How interesting,” he mused.

     “Nothing of the engagement,” Alec says through gritted teeth trying to remain calm. “Nothing of the killing.”

      Magnus tilted his head and placed a hand on Alec’s arm, he didn’t flinch Magnus took that as permission to keep his hand there. “Don’t be a stranger Alexander was getting married.”

     “We just meet.” Alec wants to touch him but doesn’t instead he starts to scrap his hand with his nails. “We’re still strangers.”

     “Hmm, maybe” Magnus’ eyes rank over him he grabs Alec’s hands. “Stop doing that it doesn’t help anything, Alexander.”

    “Old habit,” he mutters.

     “A terrible one,” Magnus says voice low. “See I think we're acquaintances.”

     “I still know nothing about you.” Alec hears himself say, he’s little out of it.

     “Hmm, tell me, Alexander, what do you want to know,” Magnus takes his and Alec intertwined hands and put them against the door, they're standing chest to chest. Alec doesn’t say anything. “I am taking you on behalf of the warlocks who want to hurt the Lightwoods since I am the high warlock you’re going to be staying with me. I have conditions for out arrangement. If I do anything you are uncomfortable with telling me this is a relationship you are not a captive.”

    Alec is breathing heavily at the proximity. “Why be so nice if this if revenge?”

    “On your parents, Alexander no heir, no kids to carry on the name and will be taken by a downwolder because of their deeds. I do apologize if this ruins your reputation.”

     “It will no one will want the head of the institute to be a warlock’s whore.” He says before he thinks to remember the conditions but it doesn’t change what people will think.

   “Whore, such a degrading word. Don’t you think so Alexander?” He asks.

     “It’s meant to be.” Alec answers.

     “Would you call me a whore, Alexander?” Alec doesn’t answer instead he looks down. “Surely you know my reputation.” Magnus presses on. “Alexander” he lets go of Alec’s hands.

    “No,” he answers.

   “No,” Magnus echoed, “I’ve slept with so many people, Alexander.”

     “I don’t know why I said that I-. That was dumb” Alec steps back and hits the closed door.

  “I wasn’t dumb, Alexander just a matter of perspective,” Magnus curled and uncurled his hand blue magic sparked. “As is everything.” The sparks vanished. “Don’t worry Alexander I was just sending something to a friend of mine confirming things.”

     “It’s Alec,” he swallows again.

    “Is it, Alexander. I’m not one for nicknames.”

    “I was just saying that most people call me Alec.”

    “I’m not most people. I’ll be your husband.” 

   Alec tensed at the word. “Please don’t mention that.”

   “What, our inevitable marriage tomorrow, brave shadowhunter,” he teased.

    “Yes.”

   “I thought that was why you summoned me,” Magnus says.

   “I asked for you to reconsider.”

    “I told you it’s for the whole community of warlock’s.”

      “Okay.”

    “Okay,” Magnus repeated. “Just okay.”

    “Yes. Okay. Problem.

      “None just unexpected.” Magnus bused his fingertips on Alec’s jaw tilting it up Alec knew he was looking at the gash that was healing up his hand gleamed again and Alec felt the gash healing. “See you tomorrow, Alexander.” Alec closed his eyes as he heard a portal open and close.

  

&

       Maryse hated telling him the terrible news she stayed in one of the extra bedrooms she opened the window had activated her hearing rune, listened to the whole conversation her poor boy.  She sneezed and Alec looked up at her he turned and she knew he was coming up to her room.

      “You were listening, kids, mother, and children.” He all but yelled.

    “I know it’s terrible.” She looked down in shame.

      “That doesn’t change what you did.” He pointed an accusing finger at her.

        “I know.” She closed her eyes.

         “How mother?” He asked

         “Valentine manipulated us.” She looked up.

    “That’s not a reason, its an excuse.” He stared her down.

        “What do you want me to say?” She gestured with her arm.

        “I don’t know.” He sat down on the bed. “I don’t know” he repeated. “I don’t know if I can, mom”

      “I know,” was all she said.

      “I can’t, he’s a man I’m”

      “Alec,” she sat on the bed. “I know you’re gay.”

    “Mom, I’m its, I-“

     “I know, son, I know.”

     “What do we do?” He asked.

    She sighed, “We do as we’re told.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was on autopilot as he showered and combed his hair refusing to look at the golden suit that was on his bed. He went down for breakfast and saw his family sitting there all looking at him as he helped himself to eggs and toast. “So how exactly does this work?” he asked as professionally as he could.

 “Small ceremony, no kiss, you get a rune and the cuff. He gets a ring, it's the mundane wedding thing the warlocks have taken quite a liking to,” Isabelle answered all the questions he had in one go.

 “Okay,” Alec said and started to eat avoiding eye contact with his family. “That good.”

 “Is it?” Jace asked sill intent of getting Alec to say no. “Alec, seriously can’t do this.”

 “I thought we talked about it, Jace,” Alec looked at his parabatai willing him to understand. Izzy's hand was on his shoulder, he remembered Magnus’ hand there last night, this morning? “I’m doing it Jace, for peace remember.”

 “I do but Alec, you don’t have to-”

 “Yes I do,” Alec insisted, “Jace, without the mortal cup the shadowhunters can’t afford another war.”

 “Would they go to war just because you won’t marry one of them?” Jace asked.

 “It’s not just that Jace,” Izzy said. “It's about the Lightwood giving up their son from marrying for power its revenge and who knows if they would follow through but no one wants to take that chance.”

 “But-”

 “Jace please just accept it’s happening,” Alec grumbled and Jace stopped, Izzy sighed and Mom looked saddened and Dad looked like nothing was happening. Alec tried to do the same as him block all the emotions but he remembered the way Magus’ looked as he told Alec about the terrible things his parents did.

  _Pull yourself together_ a voice in his head demanded. _Let yourself feel, you can now it won’t be your doing to fall under expectations_ another whispered. _Do it_ they both hissed he shook those thoughts from his head, n _o thinking you’re a soldier a weapon to be used by the clave,_ his father’s voice echoed in his head saying the word he heard his whole life silencing the thoughts, voice’s of his own will he has been taught to ignore.

 The silence went on, and on, rooting itself in Alec's bones. Alec let himself wonder if this would be his life sentenced to silence, nothing to distract himself from his thoughts. Would Magnus and him talk, no the voice of his father whispered, nothing about that downwolder, you will be professional emotions are nothing but a distraction.   

 The thoughts he had were ruled by his father’s drillings, his mother ordered and it was done, his father drilled it into his head. Refusing to let his son grow up weak, refusing him of his own true thoughts, his voice ruling his son’s head with a blade cutting away at the weak spots and sculpting him to be the perfect son. Breaking him in the name of the clave, removing the human parts. Alec hated it but he still held on buried his feelings so his father wouldn’t remove them with his abuse.

  _We do as we’re told,_ a soft voice he rarely heard from his mother said in the dark of the night, her words were to guide not control. _We do as we’re told,_ he wondered if his mother was abused by him, emotionally, physically it didn’t matter he wanted his mother safe. His sister was not safe she was ridiculed by him inside broken, _but broken glass is sharp too_. She had said to him years ago when father called her a broken girl who never got mommy’s approval.

 He remembered he was a breakfast and started to eat, busying himself with such a vital task. Eating was something he would do with Magnus would they go on mundane dates? Would Magnus occupy a voice in his head? Would he rule his thoughts? Like the terrible stories, his father told him a telepathic control outlawed by the warlock consul and the clave, and not taught to warlock anymore.

 His father warned him of war against the warlocks the uneasy peace between the warlocks and the Nephilim will not last. _The downworld will be united one day and will take down the shadowhunters burn Idris to the ground_ , and Alec knew his father thought that day would be tomorrow. Alec didn’t think about the downworld very often and wasn’t sure if he would kill a souled creature

  _You must be able to kill anyone, anything._ His father's words haunted him from over ten years ago. Alec needed to get a grip on himself falling into the hole of memories was never good, he thought of his future husband his elegance, poise, and confidence that radiated out of him.

The absolute sorrow that plagued his features as he talked about the killings, the pity that showed through when he looked at Alec. The way Magnus said his name, his whole name Alexander he hasn’t hear it said like that ever. Only either Alec or a harsh Alexander Lightwood.

 The way Magnus’ glamoured eyes had ranked over his body scanning the lines of his body. The tentative fingers that rested on his shoulder, the painted nails that curled around his wrist. How close he was, his chest almost touching Alec’s. Alec could touch him if he desired to feel the lines of his body against his own. Run his hands though Magnus’ styled hair, feel the soft edges.

 “Earth to Alec,” Max says, Max, when did Max enter. “Are you with us?” he asks.

 "Yes,” Alec replied with more bite then necessary.

 “The ceremony is at four-thirty,” Mom said, “Be ready by three-thirty” the words didn’t sound bitter or sad just matter effect.

 “Okay,” Alec gulps, okay must be the word of the last 24 hours. “I have to train.” He excuses himself waking to the training room.

 He pours himself into training, in the bliss of sweat and a pounding heartbeat, the temporary ignorance as he punches the bag.

 “Alexander,” a recognizable voice says. Alec jolts around to see Magnus standing there. He smiles cat-like, “Hello.”

 “Why are you here?” he asks harshly.

 “To see you,” Magnus’ responds. “I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

 “I’m fine.” Alec turns and punches the bag again.

 “Sorry it was to come to this,” Magnus said, voice barely above a whisper. “Revenge is petty, and you’re a good man.”

 “I don’t need your pity,” he punches to bag. “I’ll be fine,” he punches the bag again.

 “It’s not pity,” Magnus bite back. “Do you think I’m incapable of genuine sorrow for a Nephilim?” Alec was silent at his question. “Do you think I’m shallow enough to not feel bad, for ruining your life, you’re parents redemption, bringing back their sins for anyone who forgot or didn’t know.”  

 “No,” he answered simply.

 “Why?” Magnus pressed. “Allow me to guess,” Alec was silent at his request and Magnus continued. “You think I have a soul, I deserve basic human compassion and not just for the sake of avoiding a war,” Magnus stated it like facts, Alec nodded. “You’re not like your parents, like most shadowhunters.”

 “I would say I’m normal,” Alec’s hand curled into a tighter fist. “Nothing special, no different.”

 “Oh, I don’t think so,” Magus paused. “I think you’re special, something new and different.”

 “You’re wrong.” Alec punched the bag hard.

 “A matter of perspective,” Magnus took his hands and blue magic heals the bruises and aggravated skin. “My Alexander, you have to stop doing this, wrap your hands.”

 My Alexander

 Emotions are nothing but a distraction, his father's voice scolds. _What disgusting? Men don’t love men like that, it makes them unholy, Max_ he said a when gay marriage was made legal in the U.S. _Unholy. Your unholy_ , the voice sneered.

 “Alexander,” a calm voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

 Out of habit “I’m fine” came through his lips. “Just zoned out.”

 “You’re trembling,” What Alec tried to stop but it made it worse, Alec took deep breaths steading himself. Magnus smoothed his hand up and down Alec’s arm. Alec thought of Manus and focused on his hand, shoving thoughts of his father aside forcefully.   

  _Control,_ his mother's calm voice had said when he applied his first strength rune

  _Control it!_ His father yells, the loud booming voice taking over his mind.

 He flinched when Magnus touched him again, “Sorry,” Alec mutters. Sorry. Don’t be sorry, leaders aren’t sorry he closed his eyes and tried to get the voice out of his head, his father's demands. “I can’t get him out of my head,” Alec whispers.

 “Who?” Magnus asks, why to trust him his voice whispers. I just do, his own thoughts fought back he will be marrying him later today.

 Alec took deep breaths, closing his eyes, steadying himself, “No one. I’m fine.”

 Magnus holds his ground staring at Alec, “Sure you are, Alexander.”

 “It’s Alec.”

 “What do you have against your own name?” Magnus’ eyes scanned his face. “Alexander,” Magnus’ said his name like a question.

 “Nothing,” Alec said, “Why do you keep pushing?” Alec saw Magnus swallow hard, but he didn’t say a thing. Neither one spoke for a few moments.

 “See you at four-thirty, Alec.” Magus opened a portal, Alec didn’t move once it closed he stared at the wall. Standing sill, statue like, Magnus said his name so plainly it made Alec feel nothing.

 What did you feel? He asked himself. A spark? Maybe he’s never felt like that before, in the mere minutes he and Magnus spent together.

 He sighed and looked at the clock, it was already two time went fast, and he had to get ready to marry, to the man he was starting to fall for who he also has to to marry. And he’s was to remain professional with him. This should be fun.

 

#

He stared at himself in the mirror the crisp gold suit looking unusual compared to his normal dark shirt and pants on his frame. He sees in the mirror his father come in the room.

 “Sorry you have to marry downworlder scum, the clave appreciates your sacrifice,” father doesn't have a drop of sincerity in his statement.

“Anything for the clave,” Alec said in a monotone.

 “Always,” his father added. “Here,” his father handed him a vile of something. “It can kill without a trace of anything use it when you wish make sure you use all of it.”

 Alec was disgusted, “then I’ll just have to marry another one” he tried to keep his voice calm, bored even.

 “Anyone but Bane is good, not as stubborn and will let you go,” his father isited. “He’s so petty.”

“I’ll bet,” Alec pushed through the lump in his throat. “Waiting twenty-two years, thats something.”

 His father laughed, “I knew i could count on you.”

 “Always,” Alec added, not letting his disgust through.

 “Remember son, you have to be able to kill anything,” father had a smile on his lips, Alec wanted to scream. “Kill him before he does the same.”

  
  


  

 &

 

Magnus added an ear cuff to his offit, the Lightwood boy was struggling and had a good soul. Magnus intended him no harm no matter what anyone would speculate,this was on behalf of the warlocks he told himself. Don’t feel, he told himself, it was a shadowhunter.

 It’s only because of his resemblance to Will Herondale, who was truly a good shadowhunter. A few minutes together wasn’t enough time to figure out Alexander. He reasoned, good pep talk he thought sarcastically to himself.

 “Magnus Bane,” A girl stood at his temporary door, she was a shadowhunter and had black hair and brown eyes a silver snake whip dormant on her wrist, twisting as a bracelet. She wore the scars and runes with pride, her eyes burning with fire and passion. “I need a word.”

 “About what?” He asked having no true interest in what the girl wanted to speak to him about. She did open his door without asking, risked his wraith not that he would dare show it in the city of glass.

 “I’m Isabelle Lightwood,” she walked in taking a place on his couch her manicured nails drumming on the arm. Her gaze tore into him, pleading in a way, a if he needed to hear this. She seemed cunning,“I need to tell you something about my father. He has something planned you need to know about.”

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # is a line break/ time skip  
> & is POV change 
> 
> Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood,” she walked in taking a place on his couch her manicured nails drumming on the arm. Her gaze tore into him, pleading in a way as if he needed to hear this. She seemed cunning,“I need to tell you something about my father. He has something planned you need to know about.”

“What?” Magnus sat down but did not relax staying alert and ready for anything the shadowhunter will do.

 “My father plans to kill you using Alec,” Isabelle’s fingers stopped and curled into a fist. “Using drug called Nirako Duralic.”

 “Nirako Duralic?” He questioned, Magnus had never heard of it.

 “It’s a drug that will make your death looks normal it won’t show you were poisoned but died of a sickness or natural cause.

 Magnus furrowed his brows“how do you know?”

“I’m a forensic pathologist, I investigated vampire death the victim didn’t seem right, I took me a while to figure it out, it leaves small traces everywhere in the body weakens the heart and depletes the cell regeneration and white and r0ed blood cell counts it looks like a normal acquired virus on the surface but definitely manmade and administered .”

   “You didn’t go to the clave?”

 “No, this is uncharted territory I believe there is a group of people we need to keep this a secret. It would be administered through an ingested liquid to be careful .” She pauses “there's one other thing you should know, I think he’s been experimenting on Alec some sort of telepathic control and telling him to administer the drug.

 Magnus let out a  laugh, “why do you care what becomes of me?”

 “You’re a person, and this is bigger than you as well if he has his hand on a working poison like that,” she shook her head. “Bad news for the whole world.”

 “I understand,” he stood up. “I’ll keep my guard up, and do you think your brother would actually do it.”

“With father whispering in his ear,” she looks down. “I’m not sure what he would and wouldn’t do.”

  _I can’t get him out of my head._ “Does he whisper in your head?”

 She closed her eyes and looked pained. “Only once, he thinks I’m weak and a slut, he’s also very sexist.”

 “I’m sorry,” he knew apologies did nothing but felt like he had to say it.

 “It’s not your doing,” she stood up and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you, and I’ll keep in touch.”

 He shook her outstretched hand, “Pleasure is all mine and please do keep in touch.” She smiled and walked out the door her heels clicking down the hall he listened to them calming his nerves.

 

&

 

Alec held the poisonous vial in his hand, but his father smile was truly poisonous. “The death will look like a warlock sickness.”

 “Are you sure it works?” Alec askes.

 “Not entirely but if it doesn’t work we can try again.” He smirks. “I’ve never tried it on a warlock. But this” he holds out a syringe “this is perfected it will allow me to control his mind once it’s turned off.”

 Alec suppressed a shudder, “What if we get caught?”

 “We won’t. This has taken me twenty years to make, and plan it will work,” he assured.

 “Okay,” Alec said.

 “Duty-”

 “Before self” Alec finished staring at his reflection, his poker face hiding everything, hesitation, disgust, fear, the list goes on.

 “That’s my son,” he smiled and patted Alec’s shoulder, he suppressed a filch out of years of practice. “That bastard will get what he deserves and go back to hell where he belongs,” father spat. “We just have to have patience.”

 “Good things come to those who wait,” Alec pushed through his distaste the words felt unnatural coming from his lips. “Now what time is it.”

 Father looked at his watch, “3:36.”

 

#

 

Alec felt sick as he wore the mask of an obedient son he’d been wearing this mask for so long it had become sewn into his skin. He would bleed if he took it off and the pain he felt holding it up would be no match for what father would do to him.

 “Alec we need to talk,” Isabelle demanded walking into the room. He turned and stared at her with wild eyes. “About what’s going on.”  Father walked out of the bathroom silencing her.

 “Isabelle, what are you doing here?” Father questioned.

 “It’s 3:55, Alec let’s go.” Alec wondered what she really wanted to talk about, don’t get paranoid he told himself.

 “What did you want to talk about?” He asked as they walked down the steps.

 “It can wait,” she pulled up the front of the golden dress to walk down the steps easier. “Alec, you have to be careful” it sounded like a warning. “Please,” she added. They walked down the steps in silence until father caught up.

 “Really Isabelle drawing attention at your brother's wedding” Alec knew he was commenting on the low back and the small cleavage she was showing.

 “It’s my back, and angel forbid I have breasts,” she walked faster before reaching the bottom and talking with Jace.

 “Alec,” father placed a hand on his arm. “Good luck,” father’s eyes twinkled. Alec knew he didn’t mean the ceremony.  

 Alec walked faster down the steps to see his mother, “You clean up nice,” she said and brushed the imaginary dust off his shoulders.

 “Eh, I think I did better,” Jace said with a playful smirk. He wore a black three-piece suit, “I mean I always looked good-”

 “Shut up,” Isabelle said.

 “Whatever you know it's true.”

 "Stop being such an arrogant jackass.”

 “Stop,” father commanded. “I don’t have the patience to deal with your senseless bickering.”

 “Yes, sir,” Isabelle said. Jace just nodded.

 “Maryse my cufflinks,” he ordered, mom nodded and went to get them.

 “Father-” Alec started.

 “There will be no reception, no toasts, no other mundane affiliations,” father cut in. “You will not give it to him for a month and a half, we must remain unsuspected,” Father ordered. “Remember it’s not a person, don’t let your guard down.”

 He hated when father referred to downworlders as it. “I always keep my guard up around demons,” the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 “We will remove the rune after,” he assured, even though the rune was the least of Alec’s concern. “And hopefully you can marry the Branwell girl or the Blackthorn girl.”

 “Bother powerful families,” Alec acted like he was considering the choice, it would be Aline, she was gay he was too it was convenient. He would always remember that tearful night, of admissions pain and no comfort. “But it's the community of warlocks-”

 “I’ll take care of it,” he hissed. “Do as you’re told, and trust me,” he grabbed the front of Alec jacket. “Don’t question orders. Know your place”

 “Of course, father.” Alec ran his thumbnail down the side of his finger the pain disrupting the fear and clearing his jumbled thoughts. “How could I forget.”

 Father huffed and let go of Alec’s jacket, “I don’t know. Don’t be foolish,” he ordered. “This whole plan is hinging on you,” he said cryptically and giving Alec even more questions.

 “I do as I’m told,” the familiar feel of being a robot hit him. A puppet to his master commands and hate boiled. Jealousy of others burned in his heart and in the broken pieces of his mind.

 Mom came back with the cufflinks there was a conversation but it was white noise as Alec got lost in his own head. Thinking of Magnus did that to him he thought of the picture that had his cat eyes. He fantasizes of them looking over him, as he laid in Magnus’ bed. He lets himself get lost in his daydreams filtering out the reality. Letting the world roll off of him, spin without him.

 Remember the mission his father voice ordered in his mind. Mission, Mission, Mission, what Mission? _Kill him_ it sneered, can you kill him? Magnus and his grace and poise, Magnus and his kind soul.

 Mission, remember the mission, the clave, father. Magnus, he thought of the future doing mundane tasks. _Mission_ , it scraped his ears and hollowed out his mind this time a yelling overtaking voice instead of whisper. _You will do something right for once and kill him._

 He dug his nails into the palm of his hand the pain brought him back, everyone was talking to each other and Alec’s ears were ringing. The faint buzz of a conversation he heard made his head hurt when he concentrated. _Relax_ he remembered Magnus telling him that the soothing hand running up and down his arm. _Relax,_ Alec took a deep breath and found his splitting headache leaving.

 Relief flooding him, calm overtaking him, peace settling into his bones. He knew it was temporary but didn’t care he walked to the sofa and sat down welcoming the softness to his overstimulated nerves. He closed his eyes content on the sofa letting the word slowly back into his senses.  

  _KEEP IT TOGETHER_ the voice yelled he snapped out of his relaxation a new purpose fueling him, _Kill the downworlder, once we see if it works on warlocks will be set._ The voice seemed to slither through his mind hissing _kill him_ overtaking thoughts _Kill him._

 Focus he told himself he thought of the plan to please the voice but the voice didn’t care he thought of everything and it still yelled _kill him_ , like it didn’t see what Alec was thinking only cared to get it’s point across. Okay he thought, yelled in his own mind screaming at the voice to stop. The pain didn’t stop, as he calmed down, as he took deep breaths. Nothing to relief to the booming voice that made his ears ring. He felt the voice scraping the words, the commands into his mind.

 He felt useless in his own head like it wasn’t his own, his father ruled everything. He felt like he couldn’t feel. He hung onto his sanity by a thread, his own thoughts pushed away he submitted letting go, he feels so tired, so tired _Sleep_ the voice says Alec snaps back to reality out of breath and terrified of his own mind .

 

&

Robert banged his fist on the sink in the bathroom, angered at his failure to take other Alec, the angelic blood and runes it all made turning Alec into the perfect shadowhunter challenging. He didn’t want to overstimulate, only whisper in minds. He wanted control, to read thoughts, make the perfect shadowhunters. Do it for the circle’s new cause a new race of shadowhunters under one master, Make Valentine proud. Kill the downworlders with the special virus, no demotic means, the angels alway have a contour plot.

 He ran a hand over his head feeling the miniscule bumps after all he sacrificed the plans will work. He had to wait for more energy to try and take over Alec, to make to perfect soldier, he had to wait and make adjustments.He had to see if the virus will work, patience he thought.        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh whats Robert planing- Thank you for reading all your kudos and comments mean the world to me, get ready for next chapter it will be the wedding and a long one and should be up by wednesday optimistically.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was on the altar the Silent Brother Zachariah asking to speak to him, Brother Zachariah didn’t have his eyes and mouth sewn shut. _I don’t look like most silent brothers but I was requested to do this ceremony by Magnus. We knew each other before I joined the brotherhood._ The voice flowed into his mind, no pain,no scaping. As is he was really talking,  as if Alec was hearing him through his ears.

 “Thank you,” Alec resumed his diplomacy. “For doing this.”

  _Be good to Magnus, and he will be good to you. He deserves happiness._

 “I know.”

  _Maybe, but this is not a death sentence, not the end of your journey. A different road then you expected but still a road ahead of you. Be thankful, Lightwood. Magnus only holds just grudges, and knows better than anyone we are not are parents._

 “I am grateful it's me, not my sister, she will have an easier life,” Alec said balrey above a whisper. “I know I’m lucky to have even lived this long.”

  _Indeed, but longevity is as much a curse as any, I see how captaved you are by him. He has walls around his heart for good reasons. Don’t force him, be patient he’s been hurt._

 Alec started wide eyed at him “I don’t-”

  _You do, I don’t juge. Love is love Lightwood, it knows no boundaries. It has no prejudices, I truly believe that._

 “I am to keep this professional.” Ale didn’t feel that sense of clarity he usually feels when he reminds himself of orders. “It’s as political as most shadowhunter weddings.”

  _I doubt that, I’m observant you forget I know love I’ve seen it experienced it. Still capable of it. I know helpless love when both have to overcome boundaries.”_

  Alec looked around, “I have to go.”

  _Don’t run away from your problems, they will catch you and will be stronger than before and you’ll be weaker._

 

 That was good advice but Alec couldn’t follow it, maybe I’ll die before they catch me he thought. “I will never be weak,” he said the words of his father. They tasted as bitter as ever.

  _That’s not what you should take from that. Even the smallest of weights can be unbearable when you hold them up long enough._

 “I don’t need life advice,” Alec sneered.

  _Everyone needs life advice. No one has it all figured out._

 Alec wondered if his father had it all figured out. “I suppose it's a matter of perspective,” he realized those were Magnus’ words. They sounded strange coming out of his mouth.

  _As is everything. I suppose you’ve meet Magnus a few times since he’s all but coined that phrase._

 “I have,” Alec admitted. “But only twice.” He turned and looked at Magnus who was talking to a dark-skinned woman both of them smiling. He saw father sitting down looking at him he snapped his gaze back to the Silent Brother. “Is it obvious?” He knew Brother Zachariah knew what he was talking about.

  _Not to those who are blind to such aspects, hewon’t notice._

 He wanted to talk to the Brother Zachariah more he was easy to talk to but Father walked up, “When will the ceremony commence.” Father asked rudely. “It’s past four-thirty.” He didn’t hear Brother Zachariah’s response that was only directed to Father. Father nodded and went to sit down.

  _It is time for the ceremony to begin_ Brother Zachariah’s voice echoed through all of their minds. Him and Magnus stood on the altar everyone looking at them, family, family friends, members of the clave, and members of the warlock community filled the seats. He was thankful for Brother Zachariah's distraction earlier.

  _Focus_ his father’s voice commanded in his head, so different then the Silent Brother’s. He put the ring on Magnus’ finger, Magnus put the cuff on his wrist. Magnus kept eye contact, his eyes reassuring and almost made him forget about the crowd of people watching.   

  _Rune on the hand, a rune on the heart a union is born._

 Magnus took the stele and drew the elegant wedding rune on his hand. There was no best man no family on the altar so he looked down at his siblings they smiled and nodded at him. Alec and Magnus turned and faced the crowd his father gave him a curt nod. Words he’s hardly ever heard come from his father, sounded in his head. _Good job, Alec._ father’s voice said.

 “Good job, Alexander.” Magnus said to him as they walked down the aisle and into a private room for portaling to Magnus’ home. He opened a portal and held out his hand, Alec held it and walked through the swirling blue magic.

 “Where is this?” Alec asked as they appeared in a room with couches and shelves lining the walls pictures hanging and doors to many other rooms. Windows to a balcony with a spectacular view of a city.

 “Dead center of Manhattan.” Magnus poured himself a drink. “Want one?”

 “Um no, alcohol isn't my thing,” Alec sat down on the couch looking around taking in the loft.

 “Want to poison my drink?”

 “What”  Alec stood up he felt his pockets and the poison was gone.

 “A slow acting poison that will make my death look natural,” Magnus held up the vile of poison.

 “How did you get that?”

 “I pick-pocketed you, the only reason you and your father aren’t arrested is because we have reason to believe this is a group.”

 “We?”

 “Me and your clever sister,” Magnus was closer to him. “Maybe the circle but smarter,” he was circling Alec now, “your sister doesn’t think you would do it. But I do.” Nearly invisible magic circles his wrists and hands it forces him down to his knees curling around his legs. Holding him like chains, a new strand of magic goes around his throat. “Nephilim aren’t nice, they take and they take and their cruel.” He said in a deadly whisper.

 “Brother Zachariah told me you knew him and requested him,” Alec was grasping at straws but Magnus’ face softened. “Was he cruel?”

 “No.” Magnus’ dropped gracefully down to one knee. “Most are just rude, not murderous.” Magnus’ face was next to his he was nearly whispering in Alec’s ear. “But you disgust me.” Magnus stood up. “Maybe I should kill you and make it look like an accident.”

 “Go ahead,” Alec meant for it to sound like he was calling his bluff and make him seem unafraid. But he sounded weak and desperate.

 “I won’t because I’m better than you,” Magnus threw a glass across the room it shattered and Alec flinched and Magnus stared at him.

 “I wasn’t going to do it,” Alec pleaded. “I wasn’t, I can’t, I can’t.” _It’s a demon, don’t get attached. You kill it or I will kill you, emotions are weakness, it’s not nice, it’s not human. Build up rage for when the time comes only a month and a half can you do your job, Can you? You will_ Father’s voice tore into his mind. Alec fell into the bonds fully it seared his skin but he couldn’t stay up any longer to weak from his inner demons. He screamed because he could, from the magic burning his skin to the voice in his head.

 He felt Magnus tighten the bonds and pull him up, he saw spotts and blurs. He heard buzzing he felt nothing no pain, nothing it felt like he wasn’t even there. He didn’t know anything what happening his thoughts were silenced, _shhh be silent. Be still, be mine to use surrender._ The pain come back the headache felt like his head was pulsing he let his mind go blank _sleep_

 Feeling come back and it was to much, he wanted to crawl out of his skin everything blurred. Everything hurt. Something was wrong. This voice wasn’t normal. It wasn’t normal to have a voice like that. To feel that, to hear that. No something was wrong. “It’s wrong” he yelled.

 He tried to fight back but it didn’t work his head felt like it was overheating his body was still held in the magic. He fell asleep.

 

&

 

Robert tried to move soldier 1 something held him back it was hurting him but he made sure soldier 1 didn’t care and pushed through pain doesn’t matter. Soldier 1 couldn't move it wasn’t working. Maybe the runes on his body, no this wasn’t possession, it should be working. A glitch he thought, no, this was supposed to work he looked though Alec’s eyes and saw Manhattan he saw a loft he saw nothing holding him back the h-chip needed work. He let Alec go.

 

&  


Alec jolts awake the magic must have overwhelmed him he saw view of Manhattan he felt  invisible coils of magic, they show how powerful his magic is.”Look at this Alexander, Look.” Magnus said from behind him. “How powerful I am”

 “It’s my father wish not mine,” Alec took shallow breaths the coils hurt when he moved at all.

 “Invisible magic is a warlock secret,” Magnus said as if Alec hadn’t spoken. “Simple really if the clave would observe and take a science class, color is light, mask the light and it turns invisible.”  

 “I couldn’t hurt you, I took an oath to protect-”

 “The mundanes, not my kind you don’t care.” Magnus’ tone cold as ice. “They never will, we’re demonic, not them or he, it.” Magnus twisted the knife “I bet Daddy will be disappointed his son failed,” Magnus taunted the magic roped got tighter and Alec could hardly breath.

 “Please, Magnus, mercy, please he told me you would kill me first, please,” Alec said between breaths each one agonizing.

 “I’m not naive, little shadowhunter,” he taunted. “I know he told you to say that a plan B, tell me does he whisper in your head like a Silent Brother or like a memory of his words?.” Alec didn’t talk choosing to breath. “Answer me.” Magnus yelled and tightened the bonds they burned into his flesh no doubt leaving red marks before loosening them to Alec could talk .

 “Silent Brother, why.” Why was that important, it wasn’t normal he remembered the frantic thoughts as he passed out. “What is he doing?”

 Magnus’ magic circled his head “Shit, its a foreign object lopped throughout your brain and brainstem. I can’t remove it.” The magic holding him faded away it was replaced by a soft healing magic like in the gym from what felt like an eternity ago. “We need your sister.”

 “No don’t bring her into this,” Alec scrambled to his feet. “She needs to be safe.”

 “No one is safe,” Magnus said solemnly. “Especially with your father right there.” He took out his phone. “I’ll text her to be on high alert and to look around for things on inserting things in the head.”

 “You trust me?” Alec asked.

 “I do.”

 “Why?”

 Magnus looked out at the city walking toward the balcony “you don’t survive as long as I have without trusting your instincts.”

 “I would have never used it,” Alec insisted.

 “You wouldn’t have had control over what you did, it’s mind control.” Magnus clenched his jaw. “But not with demonic means but some sci-fi type-“

 “Wait,” Alec said confused.”Sci-fi what’s that?”

 “Science fiction, advanced technology, time travel, mind control and so on,” Magnus’ thumb was under his chin and his fingers in a loose fist. “Isabelle will find this interesting.”

 “No doubt,” Alec said knowing his sister. “I think she likes that sci-fi thing,” he gestured vaguely “I mean she likes science, I don’t even know how she understands all that.” He swirls his hand around.

 “Some people just have a knack for it,” Magnus put down his phone and magiced swayed the broken glass Alec had forgot about. “Some just love it.”

 Alec smiled at the memories of Izzy growing up spending time studying and in the lab. When Magnus’ phone buzzed he picked it up and typed something.

 “You sister said she will snoop around and see what she can find,” Magnus put the phone down. “And she will be careful. She also advised you not to do anything stupid.”

 Alec smiled despite the situation with a strange object in his brain, he let himself relax in Magnus’ presence. They both sat on different couches, “how about a movies to celebrate and distract us until Isabelle gets back to us, I suggest sci-fi.”

 “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote this fucking fast, and let me tell you positive feedback is a great motivator and i changed the plan a little and my muses really took me on a journey. Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: slut shaming,homophobic language and descriptions of violent acts and a lot a blood.

Isabelle walked through halls of the Lightwood manor, she looked at the the 3-d scam of the building she asked Magnus to do before the wedding incase of a secret room.

 She smirked and looked at the wooden wall were there should be a room there. She searched for a trigger running her hands over the wood. Think she told herself this manner was remodeled in the 1870’s after a battle that no one knows the details of. It always had interested her, she still wondered what went down then.

 She started pulled and prodding at this pushing for the hidden door. She pushed the bookshelf and it went in she drew her dagger and readied her whip.

 The hidden room had walls of dark wood and was a the size of her lab to her surprise. One wall lined with rifles and guns even a battalion. Bulletproof vests and grenades, filing cabinets and monitors. It was organized, she took pictures of everything all the papers. She didn’t know the password to him computer but the countless papers and journals from a Gideon,Gabriel and Benedict Lightwood filled the room.

 She looked through the journals tales of clockwork creatures she knew she didn’t have a lot of time and took pictures of every page.

 After over an hour she had a picture of every paper on her phone the thousands of pictures taking of a lot a storage, but she didn’t care. She took out the wireless camera with a long lasting battery, that is also connected to her laptop. She hid it behind the computer to see him put in the password and it wouldn’t hurt to see the other things that went on in this room.

 She walked through the strange bookshelf door, she was amazed that it went of without  a hitch. It was almost too easy she thanked the angel and sent all the information to from her laptop and Magnus and started to look through it herself really focusing on the blueprints of a device that would be  surgically implanted in the brain.

 She shuddered at the thought of mind control it horrified her to even think about what Robert would do. She couldn’t even call him father, she was ashamed to be his daughter. She heard to door of her room opening she turned it to porn her monitor displaying that would distract him.

 She didn’t even click off of it just turned to look at him hiding her disgust. “I can’t believe you watch that shit, your nephilim a holy race and you watch that garbage. Why? Because you can’t find a partner for a one night stand. Don’t worry you’ll be back in New York tomorrow and finally out of my house.” He yelled.

 She needed to waste more time ‘the longer he spends on this the less time for taking over the world’ so she picked a fight. “So you can throw yourself on Highsmith, I guess I got my slutlyness from you. Tell me do you have her tie you to the bed. Or do you”

 “You will not speak to me like that,” Robert was practically shooting steam from his ears.

 “I can talk to you however I want, your not above us,” Her words had a double meaning. “Not anymore I’m an adult.”

 “Oh are you now tell me where’s your husband your children.” Robert sneered “your contribution to the world.”

 “My contribution,” she repeated anger seeping through her words. “Like risking my life, studying my ass off to become a forensic scientist. So that I could help solve crimes,” she had to keep him talking. “At least I know how to love and cherish a woman. Ya Robert I’mbisexual.”

 “You are a disgrace to this family you faggot.” He stalked towards her grabbing her hair. “I guess you couldn’t find enough men to sleep with.”

 “Oh, I found plenty-“ she held back a yelp as he tugged her hair. “I just feel a sexual  attraction to all and I’ll have you know there are a lot of sexy people in New York.”

 “Shut up, bitch,” he pushed her down on her knees.

 “Kinky,” she managed. He kicked her stomach when he went for a second jab she trapped his ankle and pulled him down her whip slithering from her wrist the electrum curling around his neck.

 She stood up and stomped on his hand with her heeled boot hearing the bones break. She pulled him up from the neck with her whip just the slam him back. He grabbed his knife with his good hand and in a instant and stabbed her leg she tightened the whip and fell to the ground. He pulled her hair she cried out and punched his jaw. Grabbing her dagger and slicing his collarbone. Blood covered the both of them.

 He stabbed her shoulder she cried out and twisted his wrist,disarming him. She stumbled to her he feat adrenaline fueling her and kicked Roberts face and grabbed her stele drawing an iratze and her leg and her arm. Relief flooding her she saw the bloody Robert laying on her floor climb to his feet. She felt her whip uncurl from her wrist she snapped it into a staff and hit it against his head he fell unconscious.

 “What happened.”  Mother was in her doorway.  Shit.

 

&

 

Alec watched as the credits rolled on the screen the movie coming to a close and Alec dreaded this moment. The movie was a welcomed distraction from his husband.

 Husband, that he had only, meet twice  before the wedding. Who had also figured out the plan the poison him. He shouldn’t care about the awkward tension between them. He shouldn’t have felt his heart break at the look on Magnus’ face when he confronted him.

 “Spare rooms are on the right, Alec,” Alec cringed at the way Magnus said his name.

 “I don’t mind you calling me Alexander,” shit he said that out loud.

 “Why not, Alexander?” Mangus questioned.

 “I’m not sure,” Alec settled on.

 “Can you make a guess,” Magnus’ glamored brown eyes stared right into him. “Alexander,” Magnus’ voice softened.

 “Magnus,” Alec looked at the floor weighing his options. “I don’t even I just I shouldn’t have said that.”

 “We are married Alexander,” Magnus closed his eyes. “Goodnight.”

 “Magnus,” Alec called out but Magnus had already shut the door of his room. Alec closed his eyes and bit his lip, Walkin to his room and laying in the the new bed and drifting to sleep.

  _He sees nothing only darkness nothing. ALONE ALL ALONE._

  _LIGHT COMES and Alec sees a body: Magnus’ a cup on the table and a vile in Alec’s hand._

  _Isabelle dead on the floor a vile still in his hands blood coating his hands, he screams and Jace is next to her pain rips through his side. His parabatai, who he shares a soul with._

  _He wishes he was alone now, he feels a hand on his shoulder, its grip painful. Fingers digging into the skin “I’m proud of you.”_

  _Blood runs down his shoulder it’s dripping from his father hands down his shirt. Tears run down Alec’s face, he sobs and Father hugs him. Father is so cold, body hard and not comforting, as blood drips between them. “Their dead.”_

  _“I know son up you did right. You killed them for me. You were strong.” Alec sobbed, he started hyperventilating and Father patted his back. “You did it right son. It’s for the plan remember you are a weapon to be used by me.”_

 I _t wasn’t the clave like before but  me instead. Father pushed him against the wall. “Please don’t.”_

  _“I do what I want,” Father said. “Pull yourself together. You are a soldier act like it.”_

_“I am I their my family.”_

  _“Even the warlock?” Father asked._

  _“Yes,” Alec admitted._

  _“Hm, your a kid hormones and all that it’s fine we can fix that.” Father took a blade from his belt and threw it into Magnus’ corpse. “We can fix it.” He took another blade and threw into Isabelle’s corpse “we can fix it.” Alec closed his eyes as he threw another into Jace’s body._

  _He heard screams they pierced his ears  he heard his father shushing him. He screamed. He clawed at his face and the skin peaked away. More blood as he tore himself self apart. He cried out “kill me.”_

  _“No my son,” Father said and his hands stopped he tried to move but he was a still a statue Father but a hand on his neck and this time the words came out without his lips moving. “Be still for me.” Father commanded. Alec couldn’t even blink he was held so still. “I can move you like a puppet I could make you kill him while he sleeps. While you kiss.”_

  _Alec tried to scream but couldn’t he tried to cry but couldn’t with Father holding the strings._

 

Alec jolts awake he sees Magnus standing in his doorway. Alec can’t catch his breath and Magnus looks shocked. “I what are you doing.”

 “Your bleeding” Magnus points out. Alec reaches up and feels the blood coming out of a scrape on his face he sees blood on his fingernails. “You must have done it in your sleep along with screaming.”

 “I’m sorry.” Alec got up even though his limbs felt like lead. “To wake you to-“

 “It’s fine Alexander,” Magnus puts a hand on Alec’s shoulder as he walks  through the door. Alec’s nerves jump but he doesn’t flinch at the contact. “Are you alright.”

 I’m fine at the tip or his tongue but “I don’t know” comes out instead.

 “Okay,” Magnus’ hand falls to his side and he leaned against the door. “Bathrooms down the hall.”

 Alec says nothing he feels a pressure on his throat. _Fingers are on his throat his father in his face._ Bright lights of the bathroom show Alec that he is a mess. _Darkness and a words whispered in his ear “focus you faggot.”_

 Alec stared at his reflection wanting this nightmare to be over he splashed his face and remembered Magnus’ hand steding and assuring him. Anchoring him to the world and out of his own head.

 “Alexander I got a text from your sister”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The homophobia and sult shaming are for the purpose of the story and are not my personal beliefs. I know it’s a short chapter but I went to pride and it was awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

“What is going on here,” Mother’s voice was forcefully steady.

“She is a disgrace,” Father yelled.

Isabelle drew another iratze, “you-you are the disgrace.”

“I’m not a faggot.” Father rationalized.

“Who the fuck cares, why does it matter who I fall in love with,” Isabelle slumped into her desk chair.

“I am your father.”

“So,” she spat. “Doesn't really matter anymore, if you had built up a relationship with me then—well entirely different story.”

“If not for me you would not exist.”

“I didn't ask to be born,” Isabelle brought herself to her feet, he legs were shaky and pain surged through her. “I don't owe you anything.”

“You owe me everything,” Father walked over to her and grabbed her hair, pulling it back painfully. “I made you, you are mine to use.”

Isabelle didn't hold back at all remembering all he's done— all he's planning to do. She grabs his arm and kicks him in the stomach.

"No.” She said firmly, ready to stand her ground against her father.

“You are unfit for duty.” He brushed himself off. “I will send a message to the clave and they will do an official evaluation.”

“Maybe you are unfit to be in any form of leadership.” She countered. “And I still refuse.”

“Robert.” Mother called out, he didn't even spare her a glance.

“You may think you know everything—.”

“Knowledge and wisdom do not come from age.” She interrupted. _If you don't know what you're talking about pull on a know it all mask and keep talking._ She wondered what it would be like to take off her mask.

“Go back to New York and don't come back. I do not want to see you again.” Father stalked out of the room.

She walked over and put a hand on Mom's shoulder. “Goodbye.” She kissed Mother check.

Mom grabbed her wrist as Isabelle went to move away. “There will still be an evaluation in New York.”

“I know"

"Isabelle," Mom stressed her name. "I need you to know. You have to know that, we do love you."

"I know," Isabelle said not believing it. "You just want what's best."

"Honey—"

"I need a shower, I need to call Alec and—"

"Changing the subject—"

"Check-in—” 

"You always—"

"He might be asleep—”

"Be safe," Mom finished with, maybe it was paranoia but it sounded like a warning.

"I always am," Isabelle gave a reassuring smile.

"Just, please Isabelle, this is not a game anymore." Mom sounded scared, and her words sounded once again like a warning.

"Lifes a game, I can enjoy it," Isabelle snapped.

"Not anymore, promise me?" 

"What," Isabelle crossed her arms, her last line of defense.

"You'll listen. You will lay low. Behave."

"I promise." She knew promises are dangerous, and she would break it, but she lied because it's become second nature.

&

Alec stared at Magnus — who looked regal in his purple silk robe— “what did Izzy send you?”

Magnus squinted at his phone, “Robert's stuff all the papers and blueprints. Says here everything but the digital stuff.”

Alec didn't know what to say, “that’s good?” He said it like a question. Alec didn't even know what to think of anything right now.

Magnus looked like he genuinely considered the question for a moment. Maybe he wasn't sure of anything either. “He has plans, big ones. Like Valentine.”

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. “Of what?” He asked hesitantly.

Magnus stared back at him with so much intensity Alec tore his gaze away. “Isabelle said in her reader's digest assessment genocide of the downworld and mindless shadowhunters to service him.”

“Father said that shadowhunters were becoming too disobedient and soon the clave will have no hold over them,” Alec said.

“The poison he gave you wouldn't just kill he advanced it to spread only Nephilim are immune to its effects,” Magnus explained.

“He weaponized it. I don't, he i —” Alec felt panic coming on him, suffocating him. “He said I have a. I have a month and a half before he expects.” Deep breaths. Alec had to steady himself he was with an acquaintance, not Izzy or Jace.

“Alexander,” Magnus had a hand on his shoulder anchoring him.

“I’m okay,” Alec said before Magnus even said anything. “I’ll be okay.”

Magnus’ fingertips brushed against Alec’s cheekbone tilted Alec’s head towards his. Magnus trailed his fingers down Alec’s face healing the cuts.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly —Alec doesn't think he will ever get over the way Magnus says his name— “the thing in your head has a fail-safe. Move it, it explodes disable it, it explodes  any breach of the server all comprised information and servers are rigged to explode.”

Alec closes his eyes “he said he planned this for over twenty years.”

“Well, it shows.” Magnus ran his hand down Alec’ neck and stopped at his collarbone. “You're going to need to get as much information as possible.”

“I will,” Alec promised. Not even sure if he could get anything from Father except the time of day.

“You have to.” Magnus’ voice on the verge of begging. “There is no other option. Don't double cross me.” Magnus moved back his gaze and voice hard as stone.

Alec felt like he was being burnt, shredded, torn cell by cell. His own father would be such a monster. A monster didn't even cover it, a homicidal madman. He felt lost and unsure. He hated it.

“Magnus.” Alec had no idea where he was going to say but he knew he should say something. “I swear on the angel to do whatever I can to aid you,” Alec said because of it felt right.

“You better not,” Magnus’ treat was clear. Magnus a powerful the high warlock. “Or the streets will be filled angelic blood.”

Alec knew he would kill that if the downworld and some of the mundane word would fall so would the shadowhunters. “I expect no less from a high warlock.”

Magnus nodded, “we should look through the rest of the files Izzy sent everything she could find.”

Neither one moved for a moment, uncertainty flooded the air. Tense atmospheres were not unknown to Alec but this was different. Tension seeped from Magnus— his entire body drawn tight.  

Alec wanted to scream. To cry. He had to focus— for once that thought didn't know with his father voice booming in his mind.

“Alexander, are you there?” Magnus sounded emotionless.“

"Ya, ya I am.”

&

They looked (skimmed) through all the files (Magnus printed them out) the most important information was there were 70 members in the Duki Almerove and they had no names. Duki Almerove means the creators in a dead, forgotten language.

Lots of stuff on the C:1 chip and the rest of the chips. Nothing that gave them an edge.

Even more stuff on the weaponized Nirako Duralic and how perfect it is. No one would realize it was man-made. 

Alec was sitting across from Magnus and despite looking through papers all night he looked perfectly put together. It always baffled Alec and made him self-conscious of how perfect Magnus' always looked.

"Alexander," Magnus checked his watch. "Shouldn't you be reporting for your heavenly duty."

"I have the day off, to adjust to well" Alec gestured around.

"Being married," Magnus filled in. "We could go on a honeymoon is you'd like."

Alec blushed "I'm needed back tomorrow

"Don't, worry darling I’ll return my soldier by then” Magnus set down his tea, Alec blushed furiously at the pet name.

“How do we stop it?”Alec asked, feeling helpless.

“We have a month and a half before he’ll start it.” Magnus reminded him.

“Plenty of time,” he joked.

“He's being so generous,” Magnus smiled and laughed and Alec found himself doing the same.

“We can…” Damn Alec had no idea.

“Get some sleep and worry about it later.”

“I've never been good with ignoring and procrastination.” Alec was not sure why he said that.

“Well me too so I suggest coffee.”

“I don't drink coffee,” Alec said, “it's too bitter.”

“Really. Well did you put sugar and cream in it?”

“I don’t know.” It felt so good to have such a mundane conversation. So Alec smiled. “But I’m up for trying it again.”

He saw Magnus smile.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait but I wrote and rewrote the begging part way too many times. I hit some writers block so I read and watched a lot of stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this and your comments and kudos mean the world to me.


	7. Chapter 7

__

Alec decided that while Magnus went to get the coffee he went and got his phone, to call Izzy.

He saw 5 texts

[Isabelle] 

**Leaving in an hour. I created a stir.**

[Isabelle]

**Me and Dad, fought.Literally. I came out as bisexual.**

Angel he's been gone for a day and already missed a big event.

[Jace]

**Stuff just went down. Isabelle came out Robert says shes unfit for duty. Sent her to NY.**

[Jace]

**I went with her.**

[Jace]

**She's with her girlfriend Clary.**

Alec wondered if Jace was with that vampire who made him happy. Who was not his boyfriend (note the sarcasm). Jace talked about him all the time, a poor mundie got caught by a  hungry vampire.

Simon, that was his name anyway Simon was found by the NY clan and they decided to turn him, so he could aide the rebellion against the leader Camille. Camille was Simon’s sire and proof that she went against the accords.

Also by conisadance Simon was Clary best friend, (Clary had the sight and Isabelle saved her from a demon and…)

Angel he missed them, Jace and his obvious crush on Simon. Isabelle beating his ass in training.

“Did you get lost, Alexander.” Magnus called from the kitchen.

Alec fired a quick text to their group chat.

[Alec]

**Be careful and watch some mundane movie with Simon and Clary.**

Alec walked out to see two steaming mugs of coffee. Magnus picked one and Alec took the other. “Isabelle and Jace are back in New York.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Alec took a sip it wasn't bad, “no.”

Magnus looked confused. “Why?”

“She was kicked out, Jace followed.”

“Do you want to share why?” Magnus asked.

**“** She and Dad got into a fight,” Alec decided to keep it vague. _Keep it professional._ His Father's words from what felt like years ago said.

**“** Hmm,” Magnus’ eyes looked sympathetic, and genuine. He wasn't pushing Alec, just there to listen.

Alec took a sip of his almost to sweet coffee, “she’s okay.”

“Are you?”

“Me,” Alec said. “Why wouldn't I be.”

“Because you weren't  there and you already feel like you've missed a lot and it's hardly been a day.” Magnus put his mug down, “tell me if I'm wrong, Alexander.”

He wasn’t. Alec knew it. Magnus knew it. “I can deal with being away from them.”

“Of course,” Magnus drawled, disbelief evident  in his tone.

“Ya, of course, I've been away from them for over weeks at a time.” Alec defended his point.

“Of course,” Magnus agreed. “And this is no different,” sarcasm dripped from his tone.

“I’ll be seeing them soon.” Alec nodded. “In um. After the three day leave.”

Magnus didn’t say anything he just took a long drink of his coffee.

“I've been away longer.” Alec knew it was so different, he was married. Alec traced the wedding rune on his hand.

The rune was fresh. It still tingled to the touch, the mark that signified unity, alliance, and promise.  

He was taken, he couldn't remove it. Well he could but divorce was unheard of. This was also a political marriage of higher importance.

He felt anger towards the clave, no his parents they did this to him. Sold him off. Father without so much a batting an eye only caring about his plan. Acting as if his sons pain was small inconvenience.

_ Teenage hormones we can fix that.  _  It was a dream he didn't really know.

Magnus let him sit in silence. Eventually saying he's going to take a shower.

Alec couldn't help but imagine Magnus, dripping wet, and naked. His well crafted mussels that Alec could see behind his clothes,on full display.

Everything about Magnus seemed perfect. He was beautiful in everyway. He had everything together. He moved and talked with elegance.

Alec knew so little about him, and was captivated by him still.

_ Focus  _ his father's voice reminds him. Not from the telepathic connection but from the years under his care.

Alec closed his eyes trying to think of a plan. A way to stop him. A hole, a mistake anything.

_ One lose three can unravel the entire trapastry.  _ He remembered playing a war game with Father, losing every time. He never thought it out enough.

He got out his phone. Opened their group chat.

[Alec]

**Does Jace know about the plans.**

[Isabelle]

**Yes.**

[Jace]

**Ya**

[Jace]

**I have the thing in my head to.**

[Jace]

**Which is great**

[Alec]

**Did you take my advice?**

[Jace]

**Watching harry potter right now**

[Isabelle]

**Clary says hi.**

[Jace]

**So does Si**

[Jace]

**Also to put my phone down** .

[Alec]

**Have fun**

Alec sighed, he decided he needed a shower too. Alec had packed bags that were brought here before the ceremony. He got a black shirt and some jeans out of his bag.

Alec got in the shower letting hot water soak him he thinks again of Magnus and all his beauty. His husband, he think of being in the same shower as him. The same bed.

His hand rests on his thigh suddenly he’s hyper aware of it. He closes his eyes and brushes his fingertips offer his cock. He knows it's sinful to touch yourself to fantasise about another man.

He closes his eyes and strokes himself. The hot water eased his mussels, made him feel relaxed and hidden. Masked behind the pouring water.Small hitches of breath unnoticeable

He reached his other hand to fondle with his balls, he gasps. He's only ever done this a few times. Inexperienced but he keeps going. 

Alec imagines its Magnus touching him making him breathless. Bringing him waves of pleasure, holding him against the shower wall.

He gives himself a rough squeeze, he groaned. He wonders what it feels like for someone else to do this to you. He knows next nothing about sex and masterbation, never experamenting.

He falls back against the wall his head turning to the side. He feels to much and not enough as he picks up his pace.

A small pitiful groan escaped him. His legs tensed and relaxed the stimulation becoming  much.

To much, but he wants more. To distract himself from everything. To bring himself over the edge. He let out another whine as the pleasure builded.

He felt over stimulated, he was coming undone  thread by thread. Unraveling at the sensations.

He was so sensitive, feeling overwhelmed at each touch, in the best way.

He squeezed and tugged and whimpered. All things forgotten except his own needs.

Alec trembled, too much— too much—or was it not enough. He wanted his release, he felt a dull pain. His rock hard cock throbbed, he wanted to push himself over the edge.

Lost in the bliss—feeling so at ease. He worked himself to his release.

He rode out his orgasm, his breaths ragged and body shaking. Hot waves of pleasure took him apart.

When it was over he washed up still a little hazy but feeling so good.

Guilt creps itself in sneaking around like a shadowhunter—hidden, waiting to strike.

It crushes him under it weight, a weaponized virus the end of the downworld. Why was he jerking off? He was being so selfish.

He had no right to just pleasure himself self, to fantasize. He was being selfish, and childish. His emotions were distracting him from his duty.

He washed off quickly, and got dressed. Disappointed with himself, but he can't bring himself to truly regret it.

_ Don't wallow in the past _ , good advice from Mother.  _ Everything will be better come morning  _ was usually true.

Morning, but he has hardly slept. He dressed and grabbed his stele activating the  _ stamina  _ rune.

He made his way into the kitchen again sitting on the bar stool putting the papers on the island. The papers were sorted and filled. Some of them  were from Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood.

(The printed out versions)

There was an collection of five unnamed journals the folders stuffed.

In their look through they put the journals away, focusing on the blueprints and plans—they prioritized.

Alec looked through it he realised it was Valentine’s childhood journal. He wrote about training, how the shadowhunter were foolish not to use the mortal cup. How the downworld would rise up.

He picked up the other folder and realised it was the teenage Valentine, 13 to 16. His words took a darker tone. It was full of plans for fixing the shadow world.

Training Mundanes, making sure the downworld was kept in check were the main themes. The degrading language  Valentine used made Alec disgusted.

Young Valentine told of his parabatai Lucian Graymark. Lucian struggled until Valentine personally trained him. He wrote out the improvement with the rigorous training Valentine mapped out.

The journal ended with the news of his parents dying, after a werewolf investigation went south.

He went to grab the other folder but saw Magnus looking at him sitting at the other side of the island with a yogurt, and looking at, but not opening, the folders that were labeled Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood.

“Its Valentine's.” Alec explained.

“Is it a good read?” Magnus, ate spoon full of the strawberry and banana yogurt.

“I’m not sure.” Alec said because it was true. He could see the growing seed of a maniac.

“The stories that make you think are usually good.” Magnus was making normal eye contact but Alec couldn't help but feel like Magnus’ eyes were staring into him.

“Its strange think of him a kid, with a parabatai. With normal friends and feelings,” Alec looked down, breaking the eye contact they held.

Magnus was silent only looking at Alec. Alec could feel his eyes.

“His parents were killed by a werewolf, he probably rationalized his plan for genocide.” Alec didn't feel a pang of sympathy for him.

“Murders tend to do that.” Magnus’ tone was solem.

“Even when he was a child he wrote that the downworlders needed to be put in check.” Alec could never say aloud the hurtful slurs he uses.

“I don't know why he has the Lightwood brothers journals. Has he mentioned anything about them?” Magnus asked.

“No,” Alec knew little about his ancestors.

Really?” Magnus opened the folder, “they helped save the world.”

“Huh.”

“It's a long story.”

“Reader's Digest version,” Alec suggested.

 

“Well it all started in the late 19th century in London when a young boy, clearly a shadowhunter came to my door asking for help. He said his name was William Herondale and he claimed he was cursed.”

 

&

Isabelle looked at the scene in front of  her, Clary sprawled out on the couch with her legs on Isabelle's lap.

Jace and Simon were shoulder to shoulder on the carpet bellow.

“I cannot believe that the shadowhunters have such stupid prejudices.” Clary said in response of Isabelle's story as Harry potter played on the tv.

“It’s fine, we're short on hunters there is no way I'm going to be declared unfit for duty.”

“You’re not worried.” Simon turned to look at her. “I mean I would totally be. Simon and Clary didn't know about Roberts plan and Izzy and Jace had agreed to keep it that way.

“Oh, Si. Izzy isn’t scared of anything.” Jace said.

“Wow, I am like scared of everything escalators insects, and defiantly spiders oh and demons are a biggy. Simon rambled.

Isabelle watched as Jace looked at Simon with such a look of love she almost smiled.

Clary sat up and lit a hand on Isabelle’s shoulder, “what happens if your unfit?”

Isabelle couldn't answer to busy thinking about her fate, worry was there she could run forever.

“She will be taken to the silent brothers for treatment.” Jace answered.

“What kind of treatment?” Simon squeaked.

“I don't know,” Isabelle admitted. “But that won't happen.”

“Ya,” Jace nodded and patted Simon shoulder. “She’s is one of the best warriors and the best forensic pathologist.”

“Lets hope.” Clary said then she took Isabelle's hand and kissed the back of it.

“I don't have very good luck when it comes to anything so you guy better pray to your angel.”

“Raziel won't help us.” Jace said.

“Maybe he will.” Clary smiled.

“Ya, J be an optimist.” Simon pushed gently into Jace (that's what the porn writer wrote).

“Don’t call me J.” Jace shoved Simon back.

“You don't like nicknames?” Simon said dramatically.

“Jace is already a nickname.”

“For what?”

“Jonathan Christopher,” at  confused look he elaborated “Jonathan Christopher, J.C,Jace.”

Clary and Simon made an oh sound.

Jace smirked and then suddenly, he drew his seraph blade.

Isabelle feeling her awareness rune tingle readyed her whip and pulled out her dagger.

“Well, Well, well.” A British voice called from the distance. “Look who’s patrolling.” The man rounded the corner and she recognized him as the head of the New York institute, Victor Aldertree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to bring in Clary and Simon, also did you get tmy dirty joke. Thank you guys so much for all tour kind word they really fuel a writer like me. 
> 
> Also I am female and have never touched a penis, and I might to a sex scene but am undecided. 
> 
> And I love the idea of Alec Izzy and Jace all being gay. As usual a mistakes are mine and if you find one them point it out so I can fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace sheathed his blade. “What do you need?” Jace hated Aldertree he was always so annoying.

Victor smiled, “just to see why you weren't answering my calls. I was  _ concerned  _ so I tracked you.”

“We’re fine” Isabelle stands up. “There is no demon activity.”

“I um am this um, breaking and entering.” Simon stuttered out like he was out of breath. “What you um did was breaking and entering.”

“My mom will be pissed,” Clary said.

“Ya dude you don't want to mess with Miss F,” Simon warned. Jace felt a small surge of pride at Simon standing up for them.

“Miss Fray is currently away from home.” Victor clasped his hand behind his back. “Miss Lightword and Mr. Wayland if you would please follow me, I have an assignment for you.”

“Cool like a mission?” Simon asked him. “ You better tell me all about it.”

Jace nodded at Aldertree and Isabelle copied him.  

“See you outside in no more than five minutes.” With that Aldertree left. Simon burst out laughing and Clay joined him.

Jace huffed at their antics but a smile was forming on his face. “Why are you laughing?”

“He is so—” Simon cut himself of laughing too hard to finish. ”Professional—” Simon was wheezing. “Like a—”more laughter. “Like a bad guy in an old movie.” Simon stopped laughing, to move to lay out dramatically on the floor.

Jace closed his eyes in amusement shaking his head. “He is a bad guy when he puts me on weapons cleaning.”

“Poor Jacey.” Simon took an unnecessary deep breath. “I have to do all the work in the hotel Dumort.”

“You do know you don't have to breath right?” Clary teased. “Cause it annoying. I have work to do.”

“Uhhhh, I do too, being new to a clan is fucking hard.”

“So you’ve mentioned.” Clary turns to Isabelle. “See ya.” Clary kissed Izzy right on the lips.

Simon threw a pillow at them, “as cute as you two are cut the PDA some of us are single.”

Clary threw a pillow back at Simon. “You and I both know you could get a date.”

Jace wondered what his date would look like he’s never seen Simon with a boyfriend or girlfriend. As far as Jace knew he didn't have a type.

“With who” Simon whined. “I'm a loner and loners got to be alone.”

“I don't have time for this.” Jace teased his tone was light and he knew everyone knew he didn't mean it.

“Alright go ahead leave me to my pity party. My sad, alone, and miserable life with the cutest couple by me.”

“Bye.” Jace and Isabelle both said at the same time.

They fell in step together as they made their way downstairs.

“So when are you going to ask Simon out it is  painful warning you two pin over each other.”

“What there is—” Jace couldn't help but wonder, was there something there.

“Look me in the eye, and tell me it is nothing.” Isabelle stopped and put a hand on his arm.

“I don't know.”

“Okay.” Isabelle patted his arm. “If you need someone to sort out all of it, I’m here.”

“I know.” Jace turned and walked outside Isabelle on his heels. “I've got a great sister.”

“Damn right you do.”

Jace saw Victor standing at the side of the building staring out at the view.

Aldertree turned to face them his face drawn tight in its usual stone cold expression.

“There is no demon activity and that is very concerning to the clave,” Aldertree said as a form of greeting.

“None that we can sense.” Isabelle put her hand on her hips. “Why would it be concerning demon activity has been down substantially.”

“The scientists from the clave suspect the area was exposed to an unknown toxin.”

“What area?” Jace asked.

“A small area west of the institute our scanners picked up on activity then it vanished in twenty seconds. The toxin killed an estimated ten demons.”

Jace looked at Isabelle the toxin Robert had could kill demons and downworlders alike. The reason he would use the demons was that they disappeared no blood no DNA no evidence but the situation itself. He did pay attention when Izzy talked and that was paying off.

“That's bad but what are we going to do about it?” Jace adjusted his jacket the bitter fall air making itself known.

“We have our source’s to believe there might be a traitor in the clave supplying information to a different organization,” Aldertree explained.

“How do you know we’re not the moles?” Isabelle challenged.

“I’m willing to assume you’re not.” Aldertree shoved his hand in his pockets. “That would be treason. Also, the mole is in a higher position.”

“How high are we talking?” Isabelle tightened her ponytail. “Inquisitor, or higher?”

Robert wasn't an Inquisitor thought he could act as one.  He has a higher rank Chairman he oversaw appointing everyone and got a high seat in Idris’s council, The Clave’s decision center, the Congress of the shadoworld.

“Higher.” Aldertree looked over his shoulder at a loud bang and laughter echoing from the alley. “High Chairman Herondale says that the traitor could be as high as Councilor though it is unlikely.”

“What has Councilor Whitman said about this?” Jace asked.

“He said to take care of it.” Aldertree crossed his arms. “And we will. Won't we? Aldertree phrased it like a threat. Maybe it was.

“Of course,” Isabelle said with a sickeningly sweet smile, teeth laced with venom and disobedience.

“Go on and investigate,” Aldertree urged his smile kidding his own poison. The shadoworld was not a place of saints with goodwill and looking out for others.

It's a world with sharp blades and cruel politics. A mad power dash, a fight for anyone who wants a place in a council.

Where the downworld is only tolerated and the council looks for any reason to kill them.

Jace clenches his jaw, “how?”

“Well, that seems like your problem, Wayland doesn't it,” Aldertree said. “I wish you both luck. I expect a report no later than forty-eight hours from now.”

“Piss off.” Isabelle snarled. “If you’re not going to help us.” She pivoted and walked into the darkness of the Manhattan streets.

“What she said,”Jace followed Isabelle with a proud smirk on his face.

“Ask Simon out.”

“What.”

"We are all going to be turned into mindless soldiers and all the downworld is going to die. You both deserve to be happy before that.” Isabelle said grimly.

“We’re not going to let that happen.” Jace grabbed her wrist. “We can't.

She brushed the dirt off his jacket with her other hand, “life is short.”

“I know.”

“Do it,” she smiled. “I’ve never seen you so in your own head.”

“I know.” Jace lets her wrist go. “Let's go.”

“Where?”

“The alley, duh.”

&

Alec listened intently as Magnus explained the story of clockwork creatures that school had neglected to educate him about.

“That could be how he got the idea to use the machine and not angelic or demonic powers,” Alec said.

“Entirely possible.” Magnus flipped through Valentine's old journal absently. “He also saw how Valentine was brought down by angelic power.”

“I have a plan, about 12% of a plan.”

“Really,” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Just play both sides for now darling. We don't have enough information, not everything is in writing.”

“Okay, but what have you considered faking your death.” Alec took the shot.

“What would that accomplish?” Magnus asked skeptically and he had every right to be.

“He would think it worked.” Alec wasn't kidding when he mentioned 12% of a plan. “Give us time.”

“No schemes, we need a plan.” Magnus closed the journal turning to face Alec fully.

“We need time a month and a half is nothing,” Alec said.

“I know that better than anyone,” Magnus said defensively. “Time is of the essence. But we will get a plan.”

“How?”

“By thinking it out,” Magnus answered. “I have been apart of wars before. I’ve run Hail Mary’s, but I want something better: a plan, a backup plan, a backup plan for the backup plan.”

“Wow, usually if we need a plan c, we come up with it on the spot.” Alec looked at the ground and smiled not sure why he was hiding it.

Magnus chuckled. “That's always fun.”

“Always.” Alec agreed. “It's just the best.”

Magnus smiled and Alec did too except this time he didn't feel inclined to hide it.

“We do really need a plan.” Alec broke the carefree mood.

“Call your father,” Magnus suggested, no order, Alec want sure.

“Why?”

“You're playing both sides, remember.”

“So you have a plan” Alec already knew the answer.  

“Yes, 12% of one,” Magnus smirked. “But enough of a plan. And no I will not tell you, nothing personal just don't want to give you enough information to turn on me.”

“So I’m just going to be a—a pawn.” Alec felt a pang of sorrow, he wasn't fully trusted. He didn't know why it bothered him. But then again maybe he did.

“Pawns are important,” Magnus stood up and walked over to the fridge. “Tell me, Alexander, do you play chess.”

“No,” Alec crossed his arms. Only Isabelle and Jace played.

“Well if you did,” Magnus said slowly, “you’d know that pawns can become any piece beside the king if they make it the end of the board.”

“Ya but they’re the weakest piece,” Alec argued, not sure if they were even arguing.

Magnus hummed in agreement. “Call him and ask—”

“I can't just call without a reason, You talk about thinking things through but clearly you haven't thought this—”

“Ask him about your dear sister Isabelle,” Magnus said.

“Fine” Alec grumbled taking out his phone and pressing on Dad’s contact.

“See.” Magnus put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, Alec tenses at the touch. Magnus bends so his face is right next to Alec’s. “Just listen to me.” Magnus is breathing in Alec’s ear. “Before jumping to conclusions.”

“I didn't, I don’t… I… it… I don't…” Alec stuttered.

“Hello,” Dad’s voice came from the phone he saw Magnus put not on speaker.

“Hi,” Alec looked at Magnus for— guidance maybe? He wasn't sure.

Magnus caught his gaze and nodded his eyes flicking down to phone a silent reminder.

So um.” Alec shook his head in the manner of clearing a etch a sketch. “Isabelle called me.”

Dad was quiet. Alec swallowed,  _ focus _ the voice scolded him,  _ say what you need, this stuttering is ridiculous.   _ Alec’s head hurt as it always did. He knew Father was really talking in his head.

“Is she really—” Alec couldn't say it.  

“Yes.” Father took a deep breath. “So you can understand why I kicked her out.”

_ I know what I’m doing. Hush, Hush. Disgraceful. Don't be like her. Focus. Focus. _

Alec pressed a hand to his head feeling the sudden urge to spill his guts the Father—Master/God. All about Magnus, they have been compromised. He needs to be fixed.

“I have to go,” Alec says instead. Hanging up before he can report.

 

"Well, that was productive.” Magnus’s words dripped sarcasm. 

“I was going to tell him about everything,” Alec looked up at Magnus helplessly. “It was like with the Soul Sword.”

“We need to work on that,” Magnus stated matter a factly.

“How. Magnus, please do tell me,” Alec said in a harsh tone.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Stop acting like a child. Not everything can be instantaneous. I can't tell you anything because you might spill it.”

Magnus took a deep breath, “Just trust me.”

“But you don't trust me.” Alec pointed out.

“Trust that I don't want to die.” Magnus’ voice got louder. “My life is at risk.”

“Mine is too.”

“I know.” Magnus sat down on the couch. “I do trust you. But I know you don't have full control over yourself.”

Alec sat down next to Magnus,”I hate this, all of it.” He said because he felt like he should. 

“I know someone who can help his names Ragnor,” Magnus says out of the blue. “Ragnor Fell can help.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! An other chapter. The cave is all the shadowhunters under orders. The council is all the political stuff. Just incase their is any confusion. Thing will work a little differently in this world.


	9. News

I have been plotting this story and I am unhappy with what I've set up.

So I'm going to start over with a new fix that will be called  _Sins (we are what we're made)._

Sorry for the inconveniences of this, the new stroy will have major changes, but will still be a Malec arranged marriage AU (with Magnus claming the Lightwood first born as revenge) Rob as the bad guy and mind control.

With love, Ann007


End file.
